


Il gran Vermo

by Luschek



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon, F/M, Malinconico, missing moment, triste, what if
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luschek/pseuds/Luschek
Summary: Storia Partecipante al Contest "Il Colore Del Peccato" di Laila_Dahl sul forum di Efp.Tratto dal testo:“La gola è un vizio che non finisce mai, ed è quel vizio che cresce sempre, quanto più l'uomo invecchia.”Sentì la frase ovattata, come se avesse avuto un cuscino premuto contro la testa. Katakuri non capì cosa volesse dire l’uomo e si limitò a stringere i denti quando l’ago gli affondò per l’ennesima volta nella guancia, seguito dal filo di cotone che lasciava la carne lacerata.
Relationships: Charlotte Katakuri/OC
Kudos: 3





	Il gran Vermo

“Quando avevi intenzione di dircelo, eh?!”

Perospero sventola la sua linguaccia a destra e sinistra, sputando ora su  Daifuku , ora su  Oven , e  Brulee , seduta accanto a  Katakuri , nasconde un sorrisetto dietro la mano. 

“Che cosa?”

Katakuri ha previsto questa scena cinque minuti prima che i quattro irrompessero in camera sua e, come se fosse un burattino, ripete le parole che una ad una gli ha suggerito il Fato durante la visione. Non batte ciglio, infatti, quando  Oven sbatte le mani sul tavolo per richiamare la sua attenzione, né mostra fastidio per il litigio che ingaggiano lui e  Daifuku pochi minuti dopo. 

“Che ti sposi, ecco cosa!”

Perospero urla  per sovrastare le  grida concitate  dei gemelli e  Brulee , spettatrice fortunata di quel siparietto,  non si trattiene più:  la sua risata sguaiata interrompe tutti, attirando su di sé tre paia d’occhi che sbattono le palpebre confusi.

“Lei lo sapeva?!”

Sbottano i tre ragazzi  in un coro improvvisato. 

“Non è un matrimonio. È un invito formale ad una merenda.”

È Katakuri a prendere parola.  Il tono è calmo e profondo,  sa cosa vuole comunicare e lo dice  nel modo giusto.  Nessuno, appena quello apre bocca, s’azzarda a parlare: adesso fissano lui, con le sopracciglia corrugate e un broncio scaturito dalla delusione. Passano un paio di minuti in silenzio, in attesa che aggiunga altro, ma alla fine è l’insolenza di  Oven a spezzare la quiete.

“Almeno è da parte di una ragazza, no? Come si chiama?”

“Sì, lo è! Si chiama  Anko ed è la ragazza più bella del pianeta! No, che dico: dell’intero universo! Ve la sognate una moglie così, voi!”

Il sorriso di  Brulee le corre da  uno zigomo all’altro, mentre descrive la fantomatica pretendente del fratello maggiore. Dalle sue labbra trabocca un entusiasmo genuino, così estraneo alle stilettate velenose che ella stessa lancia a chiunque osi importunare  Katakuri . 

“Chi l’avrebbe detto che ti saresti sposato a soli vent’anni.”

Ad ogni sillaba piove saliva mista a scetticismo e stavolta i gemelli protestano, rifilandogli ciascuno un pugno sulle braccia. Battibeccano tutti e tre adesso e Oven ha pure afferrato  Daifuku per il bavero della maglia.

“Non è detto che la sposerò.”

Come un magnete,  il commento di Katakuri attira  di nuovo su di sé l’attenzione degli altri, che non gli scollano lo sguardo di dosso. Loro sono api e lui è il nettare di cui si nutrono per sopravvivere. 

L'intento di placare gli animi giunge travisato ai suoi fratelli, perché  Perospero non si esime dal rivelare una delle verità che gli eredi della famiglia Charlotte, per quanto ci provino, non possono ignorare:

“Non dire idiozie,  Katakuri . Chi non si sposa, muore.”

La frase con cui il fratello lo abbandona gli lascia in bocca il retrogusto amaro della sconfitta, l’unico dei sapori che non gli piace. Le congratulazioni di  Oven e  Daifuku , che seguono subito Perospero, cadono nel vuoto inudite; a malapena ricambia il saluto di Brulee, che fugge dalla stanza quando restano da soli, impantanati in un soffocante silenzio. 

Prima di socchiudersi la porta alle spalle, la sorella gli lascia l’invito maledetto sul tavolo. Lo ha tenuto lei per tutta la giornata e, a furia di stringerlo, ne ha spiegazzato la carta. 

Katakuri sfodera una delicatezza che si fatica ad attribuirgli: con due dita afferra un angolo della busta, affinché non si stropicci ulteriormente, e la pone dinanzi ai suoi occhi per ammirare la calligrafia affusolata che riporta il suo nome.

Crede sia ironico che proprio lui sia stato invitato ad un evento del genere. Oltre la sua famiglia, anche l’intero mondo -grazie alle lingue biforcute dei giornalisti- sa che lui non mangia in pubblico. Nemmeno se glielo imponesse  Kaido in persona mancherebbe a questa sua regola personale: del resto, in gioco c’è il bene dei suoi fratelli e delle sue sorelle, non il suo. 

Da sotto la sciarpa bianca si leva uno sbuffo irritato e gli occhi si chiudono, stanchi di guardare in faccia la triste realtà. Dovrà accumulare molta pazienza oggi, poiché l’indomani gliene servirà in abbondanza per sopravvivere alla situazione in cui è stato incastrato. 

***

_“La gola è un vizio che non finisce mai, ed è quel vizio che cresce sempre, quanto più l'uomo invecchia.”_

_Sentì la frase_ ovattata, _come se avesse avuto un cuscino premuto contro la testa. Katakuri non capì cosa volesse dire l’uomo e si limitò a stringere i denti quando l’ago gli affondò per l’ennesima volta nella guancia, seguito dal filo di cotone che lasciava la carne lacerata._

_ Il dottore era delicato, sembrava che stesse ricucendo una bambola, dato il tocco leggero che applicava sul visetto sporco di sangue. Gli serviva poco fissare  _ _ Oven _ _ e  _ _ Daifuku _ _ , che a loro volta lo scrutavano zitti, oppure scoccare occhiatacce a  _ _ Perospero _ _ che lo canzonava: la sua attenzione cadeva sempre sulle dannate ciambelle che non era riuscito a ficcarsi tutte insieme in bocca. Giacevano abbandonate sull’asfalto, mozze di qualche morso e ricoperte da uno strato di lerciume che ormai non le rendeva più appetitose. Se avesse avuto una mandibola snodata come quella dei pitoni, forse ci sarebbe riuscito. Forse, pensò, avrebbe potuto saziare per sempre il perenne brontolio che lo incitava a masticare qualsiasi cosa fosse stata commestibile.  _

A distanza di diciassette anni, ciò che aveva detto il medico sembra acquistare significato per Katakuri. Quando si ha tre anni e non si vive nell’agio, il mostro della fame si riesce a domarlo, in un modo o nell’altro. Il problema si concretizza, secondo lui, quando se ne compiono venti, si può ottenere tutto ciò che desidera e si viene posti davanti ad una tavola imbandita. 

Anpan ,  yatsuhashi ,  dango ,  dorayaki ,  manju e mochi: sono soltanto alcuni dei dolci che  Katakuri può identificare. Alla vista di quel banchetto, il suo stomaco gorgoglia imperterrito e giurerebbe di percepire qualcosa contorcersi a livello dell’addome.

“Katakuri! Ti sto chiamando da due ore!”

Anko tiene stretto un piattino in una mano e la tazzina nell’altra, ma dall’espressione corrucciata e il broncio in cui ha piegato le labbra, tra poco entrambi gli oggetti voleranno contro di lui. Se non ha ancora previsto che accadrà, tuttavia, qualcosa gli suggerisce che stavolta non tornerà a casa con i vestiti fradici di tè. 

“Mangia.”

Il verme che abita nello stomaco di  Katakuri non se lo farebbe ripetere due volte: ingoierebbe ogni singolo dolce che vede, persino quelli che la ragazza ha nel piatto, e avrebbe addirittura la faccia tosta di reclamarne altri. Si dimena affamato, infatti, perché l’uomo tiene le braccia conserte al petto, deciso a non venir meno al patto che ha stretto con sé stesso. È inutile contare i numeri per distrarsi: la sua fame è così vorace che si sente morire di stenti, anche se a casa ha già fatto la sua merenda quotidiana.

“No.”

Il tono esce perentorio e ciò fa accigliare la sua interlocutrice, che fa cozzare tazza e piattino così forte che quest’ultimo si scheggia. La coda di cavallo oscilla sinuosa, seguendo il capo che quasi si stacca dal collo per quanto viene scosso a destra e sinistra.

“No? Va bene.”

È palese che  Anko menta, altrimenti lei non si alzerebbe e non lo raggiungerebbe in poche falcate con in mano una ciambella. La glassa arancione fa presagire quale sia la farcitura del dolce e le sue papille gustative sfrigolano, semplicemente perché sta immaginando il sapore aspro dell’arancia sostituire quello della bile, di cui ha la bocca piena. 

Il piatto gli viene offerto con tanta irruenza che a momenti la sciarpa gli s’imbratta di zucchero e lui, pur di non toccare quella bomba ad orologeria pronta ad esplodere, si scosta insieme alla sedia per sottrarsi alla tentazione. Da una parte si maledice per non essersi ingozzato di più quando ha potuto, dall’altra ricorda bene che è impossibile riempire il pozzo che ha all’altezza dello stomaco. È dalla sua nascita che tenta, senza riuscirci.

Da piccoli, mentre lo osservava trangugiare ciò che aveva a portata di mano,  Perospero gli faceva notare che un buco nero si sarebbe riempito prima di lui. 

Katakuri non gli ha mai dato torto.

“Oh, insomma! Sono così pessimi?!”

“No. Sono buoni.”

“Come fai a dirlo, se non li mangi mai?!”

“Dall’odore. Dal colore della crema e dalla consistenza dell’impasto.”

Ingoiare tutto ciò che ha potuto, nel corso degli anni si è rivelato sia una maledizione che un’esperienza insostituibile. Non sta inventando bugie: ciò che gli prepara Anko è sempre buono, gli basta osservarlo di sfuggita per capirlo. È irremovibile, tuttavia, sul fatto di gustarli davanti a lei.

“Cazzate! Scommetto che quando torni a casa li butti.”

La provocazione in quelle parole è palpabile. Vuole sapere la verità a qualsiasi costo e, conoscendola da qualche mese, sarebbe capace di giungere fino a Whole Cake Island per torchiare uno ad uno i suoi fratelli per conoscere il suo segreto. L’idea di mettere fine a quella tortura lo accarezza un attimo, ma il volto di Brulee intriso di sangue gli sprizza in mente come un lampo a ciel sereno ed esorcizza quella sua minuscola debolezza.

“Li ho mangiati tutti, ti dico.”

Ed è sacrosanta la verità che le dice, perché lui, quand’è al sicuro nella sua casetta di mochi, divora fino all’ultimo boccone l’ingente quantità di cibo che  Anko gli invia. 

Il volto della ragazza si scioglie in un sospiro rammaricato. Si chiude in un insolito mutismo, che allarma Katakuri, ormai abituatosi al gran baccano che quello scricciolo è in grado di produrre. 

La accompagna con lo sguardo e ricerca il suo, incontrandolo sulla cima di una  cheescake decorata con fiori di panna e scaglie di cioccolato. 

“ Katakuri .”

La voce di lei ora è melliflua e solo ascoltarla gli fa credere di avere la bocca impastata di zucchero. 

“Ci ho provato e ci sto provando in tutti i modi. Se ti vergogni a mangiare insieme a me, come credi di poter fare altro?! Fare un figlio, ad esempio!”

Sbigottimento è il termine adatto per descrivere il marasma di pensieri che si accavallano uno sopra l’altro nella sua testa. Il cuore galoppa, come se volesse scappare via da quell’assurda discussione e, per la prima volta in vita sua, crede che finalmente il verme nella sua pancia sia stecchito. 

La sedia gli sembra troppo stretta all’improvviso e cambia di continuo la gamba accavallata per darsi pace. Nemmeno alzarsi in piedi, ad un certo punto, gli sortisce l’effetto sperato. 

“Perché dovremmo fare un figlio?”

Pronunciata dalla sua bocca, quella domanda suona più sciocca di quanto non lo sia.

Anko stropiccia il tessuto della gonna e impreca sottovoce, però non tronca il contatto visivo con il ragazzo. Le guance pallide prendono colorito, quasi volessero raggiungere la tonalità cremisi dei suoi stessi capelli. Nonostante sia in queste condizioni, risponde a tono alla domanda, in parte lecita, che le è stata fatta.

“Perché tua madre ha deciso che dobbiamo sposarci.”

‘Sposarci’ riecheggia in tutta la stanza e sembra che lo abbia sentito anche lo stormo di uccelli che starnazza e sbatte le ali inquieto, tanta è stata la veemenza con cui  Anko ha marcato quel verbo.

“Sposarci.”

Ripete  Katakuri ed è lui che non regge più le iridi carbone, che ora lo squadrano come se fosse un alieno.

“Non lo sapevi?”

Il pizzico di pentimento che scorge nella sua voce, non fa stare meglio Katakuri, ora bisognoso di uscire e respirare aria fresca, invece che quella stantia della sala da pranzo.

Ha sempre saputo di non avere una scelta, ma prenderne atto è una pillola amara da mandar giù.

***

Non ha discusso con Mamma riguardo quel colpo basso.  Katakuri sa di essere un modello per i fratelli e le sorelle minori, di conseguenza si rende conto che una sua opposizione si trasformerebbe in una rivolta. Sebbene Mamma non voglia bene a nessuno dei suoi figli, tutti i suoi figli vogliono bene a  Katakuri e questo ne vuole troppo a lei per osteggiarla. Se tutti obbediscono alle idee strampalate della donna, è solo perché lui è schiavo dell’affetto che prova. 

È passato un mese da quando ha scoperto di doversi sposare e la sola richiesta che ha avanzato alla madre è stata quella di avere tempo, poiché convinto che ciò lo aiuterà a digerire meglio il matrimonio. 

La seconda volta che si incontrano in maniera ‘ufficiale’ è ad  Hakuriki Town, sull’isola  Kumugi , dove  Katakuri detiene la posizione di ‘Ministro della farina’. Grazie al ruolo di cui è stato rivestito, la sua volontà è legge su quel piccolo appezzamento di terra. È per questo motivo che, in occasione della visita di  Anko , fa evacuare l’intera  Hakuriki Town. Una visione del futuro gli ha suggerito che fosse la scelta migliore da prendere e lui, che non contesta neanche le decisioni sbagliate, ha eseguito alla lettera il suggerimento.

“Non si sentono neanche le cicale.”

Commenta la ragazza, dopo che  Katakuri gli rivela dell’assenza degli abitanti. Dato che nessuno può disturbarli, di comune accordo hanno deciso di fare un picnic e sono andati in uno dei più vasti campi di grano della città. 

Sotto l’ombra di una quercia, sono seduti uno accanto all’altra e lei è così minuscola in confronto a lui e all’arbusto che sembra una formica.

“Già.”

Neanche quando scatta in piedi e gli si para davanti riesce a superarlo in altezza. 

“Voglio baciarti.”

Esclama piccata e, sebbene si metta le mani sui fianchi e faccia il broncio per darsi una certa austerità, i capelli arruffati la fanno assomigliare fin troppo ad un barboncino arrabbiato, quindi è difficile che lui la prenda con serietà. 

Anche se la richiesta appena avanzata implichi il dover rivelare le cicatrici che gli scalfiscono le guance, in questa situazione non percepisce il senso di pericolo attanagliarlo.

“Vorresti baciarmi.”

Ogni lettera trasuda ironia e  Anko se ne accorge, perché le orecchie le diventano rosse e inizia ad agitare i pugni in aria, come se l’uomo potesse sentirsi minacciato da essi.

“Ho capito. C’è qualcosa che non va con la tua bocca!”

Katakuri vorrebbe dirle che non ‘va’ solo la sua bocca, ma anche il suo stomaco, tutto l’apparato digerente e il resto degli organi ad esso collegato. 

E soprattutto, che una parte di lui è terrorizzato di scoprire se le sue labbra sono dolci come il nome che lei porta, perché rischierebbe di mangiarla in un sol boccone, pur di far tacere i crampi della fame. 

“Tua madre ha detto che entro sei mesi ci vuole sposati. Credi che ce ne staremo con le mani in mano da adesso fino al momento in cui uno di noi due morirà? Cosa ti cambia tra ora o tra un anno? Tranne che... tu mi voglia uccidere dopo il matrimonio! O che mi trovi brutta! Oppure... hai un’amante? Avresti potuto dirmelo, invece di fare tutte queste scene!”

Si tiene per sé il dettaglio che la prima ipotesi è stata proposta dai gemelli, nel vederlo infastidito dalla storia del matrimonio.  Anko gli piace, altrimenti avrebbe pensato da sé a tapparle la boccaccia che si ritrova, e il suo dilemma interiore è nato perché vuole capire di quale consistenza sia fatto questo piacere. 

_ Fino a che punto è pronto a spingersi per lei? _

Ed è nel momento esatto in cui si chiede questo, che la risposta gli è chiara

“Se non ti piace quello che vedi, non dire niente.”

Sembra un avviso premuroso, piuttosto che un ordine, ma ciò non tocca Anko, che sorride contenta per la vittoria ottenuta.

Gli basta un gesto secco della mano per farsi cadere la sciarpa ai piedi. Ha lanciato l’amo e adesso è curioso di sapere se il pesce abboccherà o meno.

“Cosa faccio se ciò che vedo non mi dispiace?”

L’espressione di lei non è mutata e s’è permessa pure di pigolare quella domanda, armata di un’ingenuità così sincera che  Katakuri non sa cosa dire. Durante gli anni ha imparato alla perfezione a controbattere agli insulti, ma ancora non sa come gestire i complimenti. Allora, come se volesse auto-sabotarsi, dischiude le fauci e spalanca la bocca così tanto che un normale umano sarebbe già morto nel tentativo di fare altrettanto.

L’anguilla pellicano ha teso la sua trappola ed è pronta a divorare la sua sfortunata preda, incurante del pericolo che corre. Il languorino lancinante che gli dilania l’intestino non lo aiuta affatto a ragionare meglio e, lì per lì, si chiede cosa succederebbe se inghiottisse per sbaglio Anko.

Nulla di quanto immaginato accade, perché, quando percepisce due braccia cingergli la vita –o almeno, provarci-, le mandibole tornano alla loro posizione naturale. Ricambia goffamente l’abbraccio, per quanto la differenza di stazza glielo conceda, e dentro di sé desidera rimanervi incastrato per l’eternità.

Non è mai successo in vita sua, infatti, che qualcuno gli facesse passare l’appetito.

***

“Come mai ci mettono così tanto, fratellone?”

“La nebbia li avrà rallentati.”

“Dobbiamo cercarli?”

“No. Arriveranno, non preoccuparti. L’ho appena visto.”

È vero, ha previsto che la nave di  Anko tra qualche minuto attraccherà al porto, eppure il suo campanello d’allarme non cessa di squillare. Ha anche visto che sarà lui a guidarla fino alla banchina, e forse è per questo motivo che ordina a  Brulee di cercare uno specchio sulla caravella, affinché possano raggiungerla. 

L’unico specchio intatto della caravella è quello in camera di Anko. Dovrebbe sospettare qualcosa dal fatto che lo sgabello della toilette sia rovesciato per terra, oppure dei gioielli che disseminano il pavimento, ma Katakuri si autoconvince che quello sia un normale disordine per la ragazza.

Mentre entrambi i fratelli ispezionano le altre stanze,  Brulee non smette di mordersi le labbra e lancia occhiate circospette ad ogni oggetto che trovano fuori posto. Sebbene lungo il tragitto cerchi di smorzare la tensione con qualche ipotesi positiva, è proprio lei che, con un grido a pieni polmoni, fa diventare certezze i dubbi che ha nutrito Katakuri. 

“ Brulee , avvisa la mamma.”

“Chiamo... chiamo anche un medico?”

“No. Non c’è nessuno da salvare.”

Il corpo del cuoco appeso alla parete è solo il primo di una sfilza di morti oltre cui lui deve passare. Un angolo recondito della sua mente spera che Anko, piccola com’è, sia riuscita a nascondersi dentro qualche credenza. Tuttavia, se non l’ha vista accanto a sé mentre manovrava il timone durante la sua premonizione, un motivo c’è.

La trova stesa nella sala da pranzo, che tiene stretta  un mochi mangiucchiato nella mano. La chiama e, nonostante sappia che non otterrà risposta, ascoltare il silenzio è peggio di farsi cavare il cuore dal petto. Le si avvicina senza produrre rumore e le si china accanto, come se temesse di disturbare il sonno infinito in cui lei è caduta. Sebbene non dovesse, scorgere gli aloni violacei sotto gli occhi di lei e le labbra cadaveriche lo allieta appena, perché significa che non è stata né partecipe né spettatrice dell’immonda carneficina che si è tenuta sulla nave.

Rimasto da solo, non esita a tenere tra gli artigli il corpicino esile della ragazza. Non dice nulla, nel frattempo che mima l’abbraccio maldestro che si sono scambiati qualche settimana prima e che adesso lei non potrà più ricambiare.

Non può piangerla, perché lui deve apparire perfetto e non può mostrare sofferenza, neanche di fronte il cadavere dell’unica persona che l’abbia mai amato. 

Poi, mentre la tiene stretta a sé, succede ciò che più ha temuto durante quel mese di lontananza: la voragine nel suo stomaco si riapre, s’allarga e ritorna a tormentarlo.

Il gran  Vermo ruggisce di eccitazione perché d’ora in poi Katakuri dovrà trangugiare il doppio dei dolci, per –tentare di- colmare sia la fame, sia l’affetto che gli è stato negato. 


End file.
